1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for patterning a medical device, and more particularly, a method for color-patterning a dyed medical device, such as a suture.
2. Background of Related Art
It is well known in the art that methods for coloring a medical device, such as a suture, may be utilized to enhance their visibility during laparoscopic procedures. Additionally, colored sutures allow for immediate brand recognition by the personnel that use the suture material, i.e., doctors, nurses, and other surgical team members.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,008,303 discloses a method of coloring polyglycolic acid surgical elements by incorporating 1,4-bis(p-toluidino)-anthraquinone into molten polyglycolic acid to form pellets which may then be spun to form green filaments.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,312,437 discloses a method for forming a dyed braid by dry blending a colorant with a non-absosrbable resin to form a blend and extruding the blend to form filaments which may be braided to form sutures.
Notwithstanding these known methods, it would be advantageous to provide more effective methods for coloring medical devices that not only enhance visibility during surgical procedures but also provide more intricate color-patterns on the medical device.